


Memorial

by Elfgrunge



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, It’s sad y’all I’m sorry, M/M, Shelley ain’t technically here just talked about, What If A Book and A Remnant Were In Love, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfgrunge/pseuds/Elfgrunge
Summary: You’re… not quite His Gerard… You are but- there’s less of you- you’re wrong. Not wrong in my way, not twisting delight and swirling terror, nononono, just..’ and it’s lip curled in the most literal sense, ‘Unended….’





	Memorial

The thing in front of him seemed surprised, when it’s… he hesitated to even call it a hand, _claw_ , passed right through him when it attempted to tilt his chin up.

‘You’re… not quite His Gerard… You are but- there’s less of you- you’re wrong. Not wrong in my way, not twisting delight and swirling terror, nononono, just..’ and it’s lip curled in the most literal sense, ‘ _Unended…._ ’

Gerry took a step back straightened his shoulders. ‘And I don’t know what the _fuck_ you are but you are. _Not. My. Michael._ ’

The thing just laughed, and Gerry wanted to cry because it _hurt_ because it sounded like a headache and it sounded like _Him._ ‘Oh, never pretended to be dear, wouldn’t want to be, so dreadfully dull that one, straight laced as anything. But part of me was. You want to know what He thought, in the end?’

And Gerry did _not_ , he wanted to cry and he wanted to kick and he wanted to be able to feel _something_ that wasn’t pain and misery and the tether keeping him to the damned book. But he’d always been a little too close to the Eye for his own comfort. The thing just sneered.

‘He thought of you, you know. Right before I became Him. So tender His heart, the poor thing, snivelling away hoping the Archivist would save Him, take Him back to His love,’ it’s smile was a comic over exaggeration of sympathy, ‘Sorry about that.’

Gerry was quiet, staring down at his own clenched fist. ‘Why are you here, then? Open a door on the other side of the world, for what?’

The thing hm’d just like He did. ‘Let’s call it… a misplaced nostalgia. A leftover. Just had to get it out of the way. What’s the opposite of a bucket list?’

‘And what, you’re gone now then? Wouldn’t have the decency to burn my page while you’re here would you?’

It had one claw on the doorknob already, fractalling fingers gripping it like a pinsir. It’s tone was sing song, ‘Ah, and where would be the fun in that? Goodbye, Gerard Keay.’

Gerry hesitated, before leaning forward to call after it. ‘For what it’s worth… Whatever part of You is in there… I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t know. That she’d do that. That she even chose that, until I was gone too… Michael Shelley, if something in there that’s you can hear me, I love you.’

The door slammed too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this a month ago and I’m sad reading it now 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr radiosandrecordings


End file.
